It is desirable for a magnetic reproducing apparatus to perform various functions, such as a recording block quick select function and an automatic operation changing from fast forwarding operation of one recorded track of the magnetic tape to reverse reproducing operation of different recorded tracks of the tape.
The functions of such a magnetic reproducing apparatus may be electronically (electrically) or mechanically controlled, but both cases have some advantages and disadvantages. An electronic (electric) control system would require many motors or solenoid plungers resulting in disadvantages, because the power consumption unnecessarily increases, the size and weight become greater, and the maufacturing cost becomes higher. If economical efficiency is to be considered, a mechanical control system is better because lower power consumption is maintained and compactness in size and lightness in weight may be attained. However, a mechanical type magnetic reproducing apparatus is not desirable if it involves a complex mechanism or operation. It is desired that the magnetic reproducing apparatus be simple in construction and easy to operate.
In order to perform such an automatic changing function of a tape transport condition mechanically, this invention provides an improved mechanism which is simple in construction, suitable for multi-functional purposes, and easy to operate.
In an aspect of the present invention there is provided a magnetic tape reproducing apparatus comprising: (a) a pair of spindles to which a pair of reels of a cassette tape is removably attached; (b) fast-driving means for selectively driving one of the spindles in one direction such that one of the reels held on the one spindle winds up a tape from the other reel; (c) means for detecting stoppage of the tape running between the reels; (d) slow-driving means for driving the other spindle in the other direction so that the other reel held on the other spindle winds up the tape supplied from the one reel; (e) means for releasing the fast-driving means from the operating condition and setting the slow-driving means in operating condition in response to the detecting means; (f) means for changing the operating direction of the slow-driving means for driving the respective spindles in opposite directions; and (g) means for operating the changing means in response to the detecting means for causing the slow-driving means to drive the spindle in a different direction from the spindle driven by the fast-driving means before stoppage of the tape.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to persons skilled in the art from a study of the following description and the accompanying drawings, in which: